


All Play And No Work

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	All Play And No Work

  


Watching the streams of color pass by the reinforced windows of the Apollo had never seemed this relaxing before. Sam could pick out several shades of blues, whites, and purples as they flowed past. "Have you ever just taken time to stare up at the sky?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Baal.

He lifted his eyes from the book balanced across his knees. "Why would I want to do something like that?"

Sam turned to face him, explaining the childhood pastime of watching clouds and picking out imagined shapes. "It's a lot of fun, actually."

"If you say so," he said dubiously.

Shaking her head, Sam crawled closer. "Whatcha readin'?"

"_The Teachings of Shan Yu._"

"You are _not_," she snorted, lobbing a pillow at him. "It's probably _Intergalactic Domination for Dummies_."

Baal caught it, making a show of putting his book down before throwing the pillow back – she retaliated by hurling another at him and scrambled off the bed as he lunged at her. "Insolent Tau'ri female!"

"Parasitic pain in the ass," she shot back, scooting back while holding her pillow like a shield.

He circled around the bed. "Is that the best you can do?"

Sam grinned, flourishing her weapon of choice. "I wouldn't want to hurt your little symbiotic feelings, now would-" she broke off with a yelp as Baal leapt onto the bed, grabbed the collar of her shirt, and yanked her forward. She shrieked with laughter as he rolled her beneath him. "Unhand me, vile serpent of sin!"

"Serpent of sin!" Baal promptly collapsed atop her.

They wrestled on the bed, laughing, until Sam found herself being tipped over the edge. "Don't you dare," she threatened.

He dared, and she hit the ground with a loud _thump_.

Luckily, the pillow was within arm's reach.

  



End file.
